Five Days Later
by Iceyfire141
Summary: On patrol one night Yuuki decides to take a different turn. But then someone attacks her who looks exactly like Zero. Was it Zero? No one knows why the person attacked.And even worse something weird is happening to Yuuki? What is going on with her?
1. Chapter 1

Iceyfire141: Hey guys are you ready

Yuuki And Zero: NEVER!!!!!!!

Iceyfire141: losers.

Zero: What did you say!!!!!! *points bloody rose at iceyfire141*

IceyFire141: nothin i don't own vampire knight hope that im alive 2 plz.

Zero: don't count on it *smirks*

Iceyfire141:uhhhhh HELP ME YUUKI

Yuuki: Zero stop it.

Zero: but i was about to blow her head off.

Iceyfire141: *screams*

Yuuki: on with the story........ Zero but the gun down. NOW.

* * *

Yuuki's

p.o.v

A silver haired boy came into my family covered in blood. His family gone. The boy's name is zero kiryu and four years from then and he still hasn't changed. And here he is still alive but as vampire. Class changeovers are in 10 minutes. I wish math would just end. The bell finally rings. I run out the door as fast as I can. But when I get to the gates there are already like a gazillion girls. I'm able to back them up far enough just in time. The night class are all gorgeous but I know what they really are. One word: Vampires. But not all of them are evil or bad like Dracula or other fairy tales some of them are really nice. Kaname-senpia comes over and talks to me and strokes my cheek before Zero comes and pulls it away. I swear Zero can be so rude sometimes.

Zero's p.o.v

Yuuki really should try and pay attention to the lesson cause I'm not tutoring her later. But then again I would be able to spend more time with her. The bell rings disturbing my thoughts. I take the longest route I know to the class changeovers. When I get there the girls stop screaming and stood as still as statue's if only they were. The gates open and Kuran walks over and chats with Yuuki. He makes me want to die. Then he strokes her hair even though I should be used to it I can't stand it and pull his hand away before. Kaname said good-bye to Yuuki. After all the girls left to their dorms me and Yuuki then went to patrol the grounds.

Yuuki's p.o.v

As me and Zero left to go patrol the grounds I was thinking of why Kaname-senpia was there ten years ago where my memory starts. My head hurts as I try to think of answers so I take a look at Zero, his eyes and his hair shimmer in the moonlight. Zero is gorgeous! I must have blushed because Zero asked me if I was thinking of Kaname-senpia.

Zero P.o.v

I was looking at Yuuki and saw she blushed so I asked her if she was thinking of  
Kuran. But instead she said she was thinking about me. That just made my night and I could feel my cheeks start to blush. I looked at the moon for a while and then I looked at where Yuuki was supposed to be but she disappeared. I didn't hear her faint and I didn't sense anyone coming. So where is she. I went to look for her and thought that she was escorting the monsters home to their dorms. But when I went there Yuuki wasn't there so I at class during change over. So where could he be. That's when Yuuki's scent of blood was in the breeze. I told the monsters to go in their dorms now.

Yuuki's p.o.v

I turn a different direction wondering if Zero would notice later on. And I started to walk over to escort the night class home to the dorms when I heard a noise and went to see what it was. It was two day class girls trying to watch the night class be escorted to their dorms. I sent them to their own dorms. I ran to go escort the night class back to their dorms. But then a sharp pain came from my thigh. My thigh had a dagger in it and it went numb. I looked to see if anyone was around but I couldn't see anything. I was losing blood and fast. I felt so weak that I couldn't stand anymore so I fell. I looked up and saw Zero or at least I think. He had a needle in one hand and a glass vial in the other. The vial was full of red liquid. Then everything went black.

Kaname's p.o.v

Yuuki's blood hit the air. I told the night class to behave and ran out to Yuuki's scent. When I found Yuuki she was unconscious. I picked Yuuki up bridal style and carried her to the chairman's house. When I was at the door of the house Zero came and took her away from me. I walked or more like ran to my dorm thinking that Yuuki will be mine one day.

Zero p.o.v

I ran to Yuuki's scent to find her in Kuran's arms all bloody. I grabbed Yuuki and took her to her room. I gently put her down on her bed and ran back outside to ask Kuran a few questions only to find that he left. I walked back to go to her side and noticed that Yuuki had a wound in her right thigh. I decide to stay in Yuuki's room so I grab her desk chair and fell asleep though when I wake up a tray of food is laid out in front of me Yuuki's serving me breakfast.

Yuuki's p.o.v

When I woke I found Zero asleep on desk chair next to my bed. I feel bad so I go and cook him breakfast. I make scramble eggs with sausages, bacon and ham. I make sure that Zero is still asleep when I slowly lay the tray of food in front of Zero and decide to go take a shower. After I shower and change into my uniform Zero starts to wake up. But I must say making the breakfast was hard cause my leg was killing me so Zero better not complain.

Zero p.o.v

The smell of food teasing my stomach and reminds me that I didn't have dinner so I wake up and see food in front of me. I wonder who made it because Yuuki probaly wouldn't be able to get up after her injury. I have to ask her what happened but later cause I'm starved. The breakfast was amazing I couldn't believe that Yuuki actually cooked this!

But when I start to ask about her wound her smile fades into a frown.

Yuuki's p.o.v

After Zero ate he asked about my wound. I frowned and said it was nothing. But he told me to say everything that happened. I told Zero everything from the day class girls to the same vial and person that looked like Zero. All Zero said was to go to sleep and you'll have the chairman check the wound later. I asked him what was wrong but he said it was nothing.

Zero's p.o.v

I left the room closing the door behind me. And went to the chairman I told the chairman of about what Yuuki said. He just folded his hands and sighed. He knew what I thought and said that it was possible for him to be back with her. I ran to Yuuki's room and hugged her until she said she couldn't breathe. I told her to stay in my site at all times and tell where your going if your going out.

Yuuki's p.o.v

I demanded to know what was going on after Zero let me breathe. But all he said was that he rather not talk about it. So I just hugged him, at first I could tell he was uncertain but then he wrapped his arms around me. I loved to inhale his sweet scent. But the chairman barged in and asked why I don't hug him anymore. But I really don't remember hugging him often only on rare occasions.

Zero's p.o.v

I left the room asking the chairman to explain everything for me. But instead he grabbed my arm in the hallway. He told me that it's better if I do it instead. Yuuki came out into the hallway limping. She demanded to know what was going on. I took a deep breathe and told her about how I had a younger twin brother named Ichiru. I explained how he left with the cursed vampire the killed my family. And it was my brother that caused her wound not me.

Yuuki's p.o.v

Well now I know more about Zero but I feeling light headed. I limp back to my room thinking about everything that happened in the past week. I get stabbed by a dagger Zero tells me something that I should have found out years ago and I still don't know why

Ichiru attacked me. I found out the horrible reason five days later.

* * *

Zero: Ichiru where are you! im going to freakin kill you!

Ichiru: * screams*

Yuuki :*laughs* Well i have to renew the bandages. by the way what was in the vial

Ichiru: something.

Zero: found you Ichiru. i hope you wrote your death will

Yuuki:Iceyfire141 does not own vampire knight.

Iceyfire141: Zero, Ichiru quit it NOW


	2. 2 Five Days later Part one

Zero: locked up somewhere ( have to find him hehe)

Ichiru: sleeping at least 30 miles away from Zero somewhere.

Yuuki: ugh ill go get Zero you get you get Ichiru.

Iceyfire141: make sure that they don't kill each l8r i got a story to upload.

Yuuki: Iceyfire141 does not own vampire knight.

Iceyfire141: on with the story

Yuuki: HEY! i thought you were uploading the story!

Iceyfire141: hehe?

* * *

_**Yuuki's p.o.v**_

Last night I had the most horrible dream. I was covered in blood my blood because some guy that looked like Zero named Ichiru attacks me stabbing a dagger into my thigh. Then I learn More about the wacko vampire (or at least that's what I think) that attacked Zero's Family four years ago. As I get up to wash my face my thigh stings with pain. Then I remember my dream was really what happened yesterday. Ugh now everyone will wonder how my thigh has a huge mark on it. I put on my uniform and look at the clock. It's only ten thirty I say to my self. WAIT 10:30 I'm late for class t. I have to get back at Zero latter for not waking me up on time. I go through the kitchen and to the door and then all of a sudden chairman blocks my way. Doesn't he know I'm late for class already?

_**Chairman's p.o.v**_

I have to stop Yuuki from getting to class or else Kaname and Zero will kill me.

Yuuki I said "You're not allowed to go to school for the next five days until that wound heals". I can hear her mumble something. I'm sorry Yuuki but you also not allowed to go on patrol either I finish. Yuuki screams at the top of her lungs WHAT WHY NOT! I wait for her to cool down. Yuuki that injury is very serious and that red liquid Ichiru put in can be poisonous. So either go back to bed or have breakfast. I believe I could make out hearing her mumbling fine.

_**Yuuki's p.o.v**_

I walk back to my room and change into something more comfortable. I went to my desk and decided to work on my pictures. I started to draw just random lines but after a while the lines started to form a mansion that I never saw before. So I tried to continue the picture and when I was done the house looked amazing. And the scenery was a snowy day with everything covered in snow. Like pine trees that led a pathway away from the house into the distance. But before I decided to color I was interrupted by Chairman for lunch.

_**Zero's p.o.v**_

I wonder how Yuuki is doing right now, and if she's mad at me for not waking her up. I wish class would end already I want to see how Yuuki is. I drift of to sleep since I wasn't able to sleep yesterday. Yuuki kept screaming "He's coming he's coming mama don't go I want to stay with you and papa". I stayed in her room all night because someone might really come after her. When I wake up I find out that class change overs started five minutes ago. I wonder how the monsters are doing without their personal guards. Hehe.

_**Kaname's' p.o.v**_

_Where is that damn Kiryu? _He's supposed to be here right now._ Mental note to get him back for this_. Anyways I have to see how Yuuki is doing and if her _instincts_ awaken yet. This is going to be a long Kiryu comes, and I'm surprised how all the girls backed away immediately_. Scratch that, not really. _As we enter the building I miss the chance to ask how Yuuki is doing even though I can tell that he hasn't seen her yet either._ I just hope Yuuki gets her memory back soon._

_**Yuuki's p.o.v**_

I wait for Zero to come so I can get ready to attack him for not waking me up this morning. _Damn why does Zero have to take so long. _Who are you waiting for Zero says behind me. " Don't scare me like that you idiot and how come you didn't wake me up this morning." I hear him sigh. I'm waiting you know Zero, I have to go to bed early cause of my "injury".

_**Zero's p.o.v **_

Look I didn't wake you up because you really were um… well how do I say it. Yuuki got really impatient and yells just spit it out already will ya! Then the chairman calls Yuuki for bed. And just in time too. I escaped without a second too spare. I swore I could hear Yuuki yelling to try to get me to come back.

* * *

Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru: Get Her NOW!

Iceyfire141: Dammit! Well i got to run or else Zero will screw up the story!

Zero: that's it! *Shoots gun*

Iceyfire141: S*** what the HELL!

Zero: Dammit i missed her

Iceyfire141: HELP ME PEOPLE DON'T JUST SIT THERE HELP ME!


	3. SORRY AUTHORS NOTES

Yo people sorry this is soo late but school has been killing me.

And im having the fitness test.

So plz don't hate me

And I have to write a story in class due in two weeks srry

so i can't update probaly until after halloween

im really sorry

ill try to upload asap


	4. chapter 3 Five days later day two

iceyfire141:Im srry this is soo late guys I finished all my 10 projects!!! yeah! And I was able to fit some time too!

Zero: yeah but you handed one uncomplete.

iceyfire141: I DID! SH**! I really hope it doesn't have an effect on my grade. I know! I make it up with the poetry slam were supposed to haev.

Zero it's not a poetry slam its a coffee house thing.

Iceyfire141: shut up it's the same thing.

Zero: *glares Daggers*

Iceyfire141: *dodging daggers as quick as possible.

disclaimer: I do not own vk! if I did Zero and yuuki would probably already have been married.

Yuuki: *walks in* what did she say?

Zero: *covering Iceyfire141's mouth* nothing

Yuuki: Enjoy! *confused at why zero has a murderous stare at iceyfire. While looking for bloody rose*

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-p.o.v changed. **

Iceyfire141: sorry again that this was late

**

* * *

  
**

**Yuuki' s p.o.v**

_There was someone last night in my dream. A little pureblood vampire girl that looked like me. Except she had a mom and dad and a brother. The brother of the little girl looked like Kaname. The little girl is scared for some reason and everyone else was tense. Like something bad is going to happen. I look more closely at the little girl and I noticed that her eyes had a little tint of crimson. She was starving for blood just like i'm starving for food right now. And then the dad runs outside and stands in an attack stance._ _Bright deep crimson_ I wake up with my throat burning like hell. And what was up with that dream? I mean I don't remember anything. Or do I? I'm scared what if my memories are scary ones. Or ones that someone blocked for a reason? _ I wanna see if Zero can take my worries and make them disappear like usual. But first I'm going to eat breakfast. Maybe some pancakes or French toast._ I run to the kitchen and it took me like what 30 seconds? I usaully take longer right? oh well im starving. _Why was i dreaming that. Was I supposed to be the little girl. Wait no way im not related to knaname or else i wouldn't be here i would be sleeping some where where no light can reach and i would be in the moon dorms right? so why did that pop into my head while i was sleeping. And how come i wasn't able to see what happened to the father._ WHY SO MANY QUESTIONS! TO MUCH THINKING! HEAD HURTS! OOOOOOOWWWWWW! I slammed my fist into the table some how with out noticing and got stabbed with the fork. _stupid fork._ I put my dish in the sink and go change to find zero. _I wonder why though my wound healed so fast. I'm not immortal or anything. Am I? _I'll ask the chair man later. where are you?

**Zero's p.o.v**

_The sun looks nice today, but not as nice as Yuuki does everyday. *sigh* I wish I could tell Yuuki my feelings. But what if she rejects me and I can't live with the pain? _I jump off the roof no prob. Yuuki comes up after what looks like a long run. "Hey Zero I had this weird dream last night. There was a girl she was a pure blood vampire like kaname but she looked like me and her brother was kaname as a little boy. And everyone but the girl is tense. Instead the girl was scared like someone was coming after her. Her mom looked the younger girl and the father looked like kaname. Can you help me to try and figure out what it might mean?" I think over what she said and it really makes me wonder what Yuuki's past might have been like. and if she would have met me if she still had her parents?_probably not unless she was a vampire. I wonder how Ichiru is so i can get him back from what he did to yuuki.  
_

**Yuuki's p.o.v**

_Zero looks zoned out so I guess I'll just leave him alone. I walk away as quietly as possible as I can and he doesn't even notice or at least I don't think he did._ After im a good distance away I start to walk like myself again and wonder about what the dream could have meant and that it's easier to walk with the cast again. _Even thought the deep wound was healed already as if there was a magic seal on it. I get it taken off today! Yippee! I wonder why the chair didn't stop me from going outside today and if I worried Yori for not bring in my dorm with her last night. I haev to apologize to her so she won't worry that much. I guess I'll walk to her dorm room. Or would she be at class. _wait Zero was skipping class. _I swear how can i be so stupid sometimes. But I feel like there's someone watching me._ I look around and notice no one is around. _Is it just me or is my throat burning with some weird desire?_

**Kaname p.o.v**

I could see from my window Yuuki walking around and asking Zero something. _Yuuki looks like as If she was scared. I wonder if her memory is coming back or if she is having the dreams mother told me about as her last words. I wish that the incident never happened. Mom and dad were nice to me and treated me as much as my sister. Will Yuuki be okay with the memories and dreams or will she suffer more than if it came back all at once. *_sigh* I should go get some sleep or else I'll be tired for class. But i really don't feel like sleeping. if only the sun wasn't to harmful to me than i would be able to say hi to Yuuki. and ask her about her memories. I still have to thank Ichiru for injecting some of the potion to help her awaken. But why stab her with a dagger i don't know. A knock on my door disturbs my thoughts. Come in. It's Aidou. What do you want? " i just wanted to ask why Yuuki means so much to you sir." Aidou replied. You will see soon. I guess I'll go back to bed before I see Yuuki again.

**Zero's pov**

_I wonder how Yuuki's leg feels, and how the hell her leg healed in just what a night. Not even me or the "monster" can heal that fast. It's so weird. Should I go and be there when the baandages are taken off. I mean i want to investigate the wound or where it healed cause it's close to impossible to heal so fast.*_sigh*._ I wish Yuuki was mine and mine alone. Not "his" or anyone else's. _I know the Monster has known her longer but I still like I know her better. After my trip to hell that night of the attack Yuuki has been my light in the tunnel of darkness. My ocean of despair adn madness as I drown lower and lower everyday. Maybe even by the second. I love Yuuki so much. *sigh*. Where should I go? I mean if I go home the gairman will scream at me adn lecture me to death and if I walk around without being cautious a teacher or Yuuki will catch me. ugh. I guess I'll go and see Lily in a while. since she tried to eat my hair a while back. I guess she is the only one besides Yuuki who will treat me like any other human being that hasn't lost their sanity to a devil of hell and ruler of darkness.

**Yuuki's pov**

_oh boy. This is going to take forever._ The chairman decides that he is going to be the one to take off my bandages. Unfortunately the bandages are stuck to my skin because for some reason they just refuse to come off. _This is taking way too long. _ I start to get impatient and try to take off the bandages. When I do i notice my skin is paler than everywhere is. Like my whole leg and my foot. I look at the other leg and it's the same color. The chairman says that I just need sunlight and then my skin will turn back to it's original color. I walk away noticing that the chairman mumbled something about not being able to keep a promise to someone. _I guess I'll go back to my room and just draw. I mean there's nothing else to do._ _But why am i getting sharper sense almost like a vampire. I mean it's weird. I not a vampire or else the sun would burn me. And I would have not been human for all these years. There's no vampire magic that can erase someone's vampire side. Is there?_ I start to run to my dorm that I have in the chair man's house. I look around and notice that it's late._ I guess I should go to sleep. But i'm not tired which is weird. I mean I got the bandages taken off and I was up kinda early. I mean usaully I would be sooooo sleepy by now. _Maybe I am a vampire. But which?

* * *

Iceyfire141: how was it? plz review though. Srry it's short. Even though i finished my projects I'm getting more every week.

Yuuki: I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!!!!!!

Iceyfire141: says who?

Zero & Yuuki: SAYS ME!

Iceyfire141: *whisper* maybe maybe not. you'll see in the next chapter I think.

Sorry again that this was short and late. :'(


	5. A Poem: Broken Dreams Rip Martha

Iceyfire141: Hey guys I know this has nothing to do with the story but,

one of my classmates, well her sister had a brain tumor.

And she died.

I couldn't post anything up for a while because I really was filled

with thoughts of how bad I feel about my classmate's loss.

but my classmate has been trying to go to school for a while now.

I know she's probably not reading this but might as well try.

Stay strong Wendy.

* * *

Broken dreams

She had her dreams to become a doctor,

She had a younger sister who was nice and kind

That got left behind.

The older sister,

struck with terrible news.

a disease hard to fight.

It kept growing and growing in her brain

causing her pain.

I heard from friends

the older sister was nice and kind.

But on one night only

she faded away.

The younger sister I know,

filled with sorrow

from head to toe.

But now she is safe and sound

even though she left you behind

I know she probably didn't want to go,

or leave you behind.

But she's still with you

in your heart and soul.

Now God is with her,

she feels no more pain.

She looks at you

to see how you do.

So pray to her, and think of her.

I'm sorry about your loss,

but your friends are here for you.

I hope to see you in school soon.

Stay strong.


	6. Day 3

Iceyfire: Zero yuuki wake up you have to tell your story.

Zero and Yuuki:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Iceyfire: Get up bakas.

Zero:Wackes iceyfire's head*

Iceyfire: They're awake alright. im getting a ice pack, sleeping pill and hitting the hay. L8rs

Yuuki: The disclaimer you forgot the disclaimer!

Iceyfire: mumbles* I do not own vampire knight or the baka zero. *gets hit and shot at.*

night.

* * *

DAY #3

Shizuka's p.o.v

"Come along Ichiru." I said. Ichiru was extremely quiet today. He was usually a bit more talkative. Is it that day already? Oh well. We have to go to the Moon Dorms in Cross Academy. Before we got out the door Ichiru grabbed his sword and his mask. Kaname was really upset at the fact that Ichiru had caused an injury bad enough that she had to wear a cast. I do have to agree though Ichiru did exaggerate. Then again he will understand. My service comes at a price. But Ichiru's service comes at even a greater price. In the limo Ichiru is driving while my cousin Maria was in the back waiting for me. It was too risky for me to go in my body, otherwise some wandering vampire hunter may catch me. Not only that, but my body had just finished repairing from Kaname failing to kill me last time we attended cross academy. I do wonder how Zero is doing. We arrive at Cross Academy, and I must say it is bigger then I thought. Me and Ichiru are then greeted by Kaname's right hand men. As were walking I see two people, one reminds me of the small Kuran girl I heard was attacked or something. But it can't be she human and besides how would she be able to hold that vampire weapon if she was a vampire. Wouldn't the weapon react to a vampire holding it. After looking at the girl I see Ichiru's twin Zero. He has grown so much, he's smiling at the little girl. Oh how sweet, young love. Ichiru is shaking and refuses to move at the sight of seeing Zero. "Come along Ichiru, we have much work to do here."

Zero's p.o.v

_"__Come along Ichiru we have much work to do here". I know that voice. The last time I heard it she was Shizuka body. It can't be. It just can't. She shouldn't be here, Ichiru too. He said that he wouldn't return until Shizuka was back and alive. Is it actually possible? Is She alive?_ "Zero are you okay?" Yuuki was staring at me with a worried look in her eyes. " Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." She doesn't look convinced. I smile at her and rub her head. " Don't worry I'm fine……and no I don't need your blood again". _At least not yet I don't. _"Don't you have extra homework to do Yuuki" "Help me ." "Fine but pay attention and don't waste time." Oh and Yuuki_ I love you _nothing just make sure you don't drool on your math homework this time. "I do NOT drool!!!!" Sure just check your pillow in the morning. "STALKER!" What did you call me!?! "Lets go start my homework?" don't think your getting away with it Yuuki. _I wonder what homework Yuuki needs help with this time. Probably math. Wait where did she go?_ Yuuki where are you. _No answer. The chairman's place! _I hate using my vampire powers but this is an expection. Yuuki you here? Zero why are you so worried? And yes I'm here. How did you get here so fast? Whadda mean. I got here like five minutes ago. What took you so long? _Weird. Even with the vampire powers she still got here before me. what if……..no way that Shizuka would bite her. I was watching Yuuki all day._ I'm losing my mind. "Yes you are Zero, yes you are.

Ichiru p.o.v

_Zero has grown so tall. But the little girl he was with looked familiar. Like that little Kuran girl Shizuka showed me a picture of. Wait it can't be. Is that actually her? I mean isn't she venerable to the day light? Or was the reason why her mother died was to turn her human. Is there even such a spell like that. I wanna ask Shizuka but I'm afraid to hurt her. Oh no. here comes that creepy Kuran guy. He scares me A LOT, how can that little girl with Zero be related to him when she's so cheerful and he is so……..depressed and gloomy._ "Ichiru" yes my lady. "Go and leave here. See your brother if you wish. Come back in an hour or so. I have some unfinished business to do here." Yes my lady. _The other vampires don't look so approving of me. I hate it when they stare. Well time to see my older brother and how his blood thirst is doing. Speaking of which maybe if I get the pureblood away by injecting more poison I can get a reward from Shizuka. _

Zero p.o.v

"Hello Zero" _Ichiru, wait there's no way……_ " you know it's not nice to ignore people." Ichiru? "yes" it's nice to see you again. I turn around and notice how much more healthy looking he is. "So where is the little girl I saw you with before." What do you want with Yuuki!?! "oh nothing. Actually if you can bring her here that would be nice." NO WA "ZERO? Where are you. You know im going to find you sooner or later. Here you are zero." Hello Ichiru, how are you?" I swear my jaw hit the floor. You know him!?! "Hello Yuuki it's a pleasure to finally meet you." What the fu*k? "sorry that I didn't say this before Zero but I saw him when we were outside by the moon dorms. I didn't want to tell you because if you guys were on good terms than he would've said hi. But he didn't so I thought better of it." Uh okay. We'll talk about it later. "um sorry to interrupt but is it okay if I take Yuuki to her room. I need to ask a few questions. Here's my sword and dagger and other dagger oh I can't forget the vampire powder. Can you show me to your room Yuuki?"

Yuuki's p.o.v

_Omg omg omg omg omg it's Ichiru. I can't believe i'm talking to zero's twin! _Hmm sorry ihciru what was that? "I asked if you could take me to your room. I would like to ask a few questions." Sure no problem. Hey Zero im hungry can you make me some Ramen. "oh uh yeah do you want any Ichiru?" "yes that would be nice." This way Ichiru. I walk to my room open the doo lead him in and sit on my bed. Ichiru doesn't sit down though. Until I offer him to. Ask away. "number one: has Zero ever had a crave for blood?" _doesn't he already know. I mean he was with that pretty lady. I can't help but think she looks so familiar. _ Ummm………….yes.

"question two: do you have any memory of when you were little?" actually I do remember that I was always locked up in a house. I was never allowed out. And that my parents fought to protect me from some evil vampire with two different color eyes. One was a red and the other was an ice colored blue one. "that's all I needed to know."

Zero's p.o.v

_What are they talking about? I hope its nothing that would scare. I swear if Ichiru does anything to her I will murder him right on the spot. _Shi* the food! FOODS READY! "Coming" after every sits at the table I give Yuuki me and Ichiru our food. Ichiru offers to get some drinks. Yuuki asks for cranberry juice, I ask for water. After dinner Ichiru says he must go. I wonder what he's up to. "good night zero" night Yuuki.

normal p.o.v

with Ichiru "she'll wake up soon my lady." "thank you Ichiru you've done well my servant".

A scream fills the night. Loud enough for the sun dorms to awake, for the night class to worry. But worst of all for Yuuki to awaken.

* * *

Review plz or you are as bad as Zero when he wakes up and doesn't get breakfast soon.

Zero: SHUT THE HE** UP BIT*H

Iceyfire: so worried abotu your sanity then you should have gone to confeesion with me yesterday.

Zero: F.U.

Iceyfire: u 2 a**hole

Yuuki: review before they kill each other plz.


	7. DAY FOUR One more day!

Iceyfire141: Yo, this is iceyfire141 sorry I updated late people. I have this Project and a speech I still need to present.

Zero: you are so going to fail.

Iceyfire141: No one asked you. Now on with the Story. Yuuki if you will...*awkward silence*...

Yuuki: *scream a blood churning scream*

Zero: YUUKI!

* * *

-Last night-

Yuuki's p.o.v

"ZERO!"

A man with mismatched eyes and reddish brown hair had appeared. I tried to scream for Zero again but my voice was on mute, I couldn't say anything. I heard Zero running in the hallway trying to get to my room. But just as I saw his face the door slammed closed and I heard it lock. The man came forward. I couldn't move. "Listen little girl, soon you are going to follow my every command. You will be a royal member of the vampire society. You will be the youngest of all the vampire princesses. But first I think we should get a bit of the blood of yours that my nephew and siblings tried so hard to protect." He said. With every word he said he moved closer and I moved farther. I tried to scream again but my voice still wouldn't work. Before I knew it he was at my neck. My hands pinned to the wall. "Finally the feeding of a life time" He said as I could see his fangs growing longer. I felt so helpless. NO. I said. NO! My voice finally seemed to be working. I grabbed artimes (did I spell it right?) which actually grew into a scythe and swinged it at him. I ran to the door to let Zero in but before I could the man pulled me away. His last words kept me from sleeping all night. "You will be mine little girl, You will face your death soon. And live inside of me as my power." The man said. Then he disappeared. I fell to the ground, shaken like I just saw a ghost which I might turn into soon. Zero came in and hugged me. I started to cry. If what the man said is true then I will never feel Zero's warm arms or see his face again.

-O.O-O.O-O.O-

Day four

Normal p.o.v

Today Yuuki was going to Kaname to talk to him about something. Zero was tagging along suspicious about why Kaname had been coming over to visit Yuuki more often. As Yuuki came to the moon dorms she told Zero to wait here for her. Zero refused and followed her. Yuuki decided to just let him come along.

Once Yuuki arrived at Kaname's room she told zero to wait outside and before he could answer she walked in the room and closed the door.

**Kaname's p.o.v**

Hello Yuuki, what brings you here? I asked before she finished closing the door.

"Hello Kaname-sama." Can I ask you something?" Yuuki whispered.

Go ahead but please be quick I have work to finish.

Ummmmm…how do I say this…what connections do you have with my past? You couldn't have been randomly walking trough the forest. You hate taking walks alone." Yuuki said

I can't tell you now. You will find out tomorrow.

"No! I need to know no. Scary things are happening to me. First off my throat has been burning with a desire for something I don't even know, Second, my wound has already healed when it shouldn't have considering how deep it was and lastly my hair is down to my waist and every time I cut my hair it just grows back! I need to know NOW!"

I cringed. I hate when she gets mad. _Yuuki's mom what the hell am I supposed to say!_

"Yuuki I told you already I need to know now! Zero is starting to get worried and I don't want to become what he hates!"

With out knowing I do something I shouldn't have.

Before I know it Zero is inside with his gun ready to shoot me, Yuuki is screaming and I'm at her throat.

**Zero's p.o.v\**

Yuuki!

Kaname GET THE HELL OFF Yuuki YOU FUCKIN MONSTER!

"Zero! Help me!" Yuuki screams.

I can hear the night class coming to see what's happening, the fear coming off their bodies in a nasty odor.

The _**monster **_comes off of her and immediately goes to his couch. Yuuki I'm sorry.

LIKE HELL YOU BETTER BE YOU FUCKIN COLD HEARTED BASTARD!

"Zero I want to go home" Yuuki says in barely a whisper.

Come on Yuuki I got you, when we go home I want you to rest okay. I pick her up bridal style and take her room in the Chairman's home. I will _not _forgive you for this. Don't expect Yuuki to even say hi to you ever again as long as I'm breathing. Got that demon?

As we past by the night class the blonde clingy bitch glares at us and the red head pulls her away before she decides she decides to scrape off my face.

When I reach Yuuki's room I put her down one her bed, as I turn around to get the chairman and to get her some milk I feel something pull my sleeve.

"Don't leave me please, what if he comes back?" Yuuki looks so fragile and scared when she says that.

I walk over and bend down to her. I'm not leaving for ever, I'm just getting you some warm milk and to bring the chairman, okay?

Yuuki just nods her head. Yuuki when I come back I want you in your pajamas okay?

I walk to heat up the milk and wait for it to warm up. As I stir the milk the chairman comes in.

"How is she?" He asks. Worse than when she saw the little monster sucking the clingy bitch's blood.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to recover this time" he replies.

So do I, so do I.

ZERO!

**Yuuki's p.o.v**

ZERO! HELP!

_Blood it's everywhere. On the walls ceiling floor and even on my reflection. Wait, those eyes, where have I seen them before. "_Yuuki I'm here to get you; just like how I got your family." A voice from the window replies. Who are you!

"Yuuki what's wrong?" Zero yelling as soon as he comes in. Zero there's someone in the window frame. I say as I run to him crying.

"Yuuki want me to stay with you?"

Chairman it's him! It's him. Soon he arrives in my room with some sword. I'm guessing a vampire weapon.

"Yuuki relax. No one is there." The chairman replies. "Zero is going to stay here with you, now I want you to get some rest. Hold artemis where you usually put it. understand?"

Yes Chairman.

"Good, I'm going to have a chat with kaname. I'll be back late when I come home I want both of you to be in bed asleep. Zero by the way the milk is burning."

"Can you turn it off. I want to stay with Yuuki." Zero says.

_Why am I happy that Zero wants to stay with me? Oh yeah, because I'm going crazy and he probably thinks I'm going psycho._

"No Yuuki I don't think your going crazy" Zero says.

Since when can you read minds?

"Never, I just know you that well. Anyways, let's just get you changed." Zero says pointing to my pajamas on the bed that I left this morning.

Fine but don't leave. And don't turn around no matter what! I say but then Zero smirks.

"Fine I won't. Too bad though." Zero replies still smirking. PERVERT! I scream. "Sheesh I was just kidding you know." He says.

Turn around I command. "I am I am" Zero replies. NOT IN FRONT OF THE MIRROR RETARD!

I change into a silky pink dress I got from the chairman for Christmas.

Done I say twirling around in my favorite pj's.

"Hey Yuuki do you want to watch a movie or something?" Zero asks. Actually is it okay if you pose for me, I want to be able to draw you. I reply.

"Your not going to do anything right?" Zero asks.

Nope I happily answer not really getting the meaning behind his joke. Just let me find my sketch book.

Normal p.o.v

As Yuuki was drawing Zero in her sketch book someone with mismatched eyes was watching her through a little orb 1000 miles away.

"Master, Lady Shizuka is here." A level d replied. Thank you may leave now.

"What you do you want Kuran?" Shizuka spat.

Hasty today aren't we. A dark figures replies chuckling darkly.

"Just get on with it, I have many meetings to attend to." Shizuka said getting impatient.

I need a favor from you, We need a certain girl's abilities to wake up soon. "She's already awakening. Tomorrow she will be fully awakened." Shizuka replied with a sigh.

"Ichiru we must leave now." Shizuka said while walking her way to her car.

-Back at Cross Academy-

"Yuuki you did something to my picture, there is no way I look like that." Zero said looking at the picture in wonder.

"Yes you do Zero, You just don't see it." said a proud Yuuki

"Come here little girl." Zero said jokingly trying to chase her.

"I am not a little girl" A running "little" girl said.

For once since the attack the two of them got to spend time like they usually did on the weekends. Playing with each other and being happy again for once.

-Moon dorms-

With Kaname and the aristocrats you could hear yelling, complaining and whispering with a furious pureblood trying to get some peace and quite.

"Hanabusa can you please take ever out of my room."

"y-y-yyyyes s-ssir." The aristocrat replied. No one had ever seen a pureblood pissed off.

"A—aaaanythign else sir?" Asked the blonde aristocrat?"

"No thank you, you may leave now." The pureblood replied.

"Dammit Yuuki you need to wake up before you die." The pureblood said to the air. Concern flooded his face.

-Back with Zero and Yuuki-

"Hey Zero, what would you do if I was a vampire? Would you still be my friend?" Yuuki asked when Zero decided to stop chasing.

"I don't know, and I hope I will never have to decide. Why did you ask?" Zero looked at her full of concern.

"No reason" She replied.

"Zero can you sleep with me tonight? Please….." Yuuki pouted.

"Um….I guess." Zero replied looking as red as a tomato.

"I'm going to go change. meet me in my room in one hour, I wanna shower. Okay?" Yuuki said ever so sweetly.

"Whatever."

"Later."

* * *

Iceyfire141: Soooooooo how was it? I was 300 words short from my goal of 3000.

Zero: Boo hoo for you now im going to sleep...let's go Yuuki.

Iceyfire141: You know they love each other right? or at least Zero does. Anyways review.

l

l

l

vvvvv

vv

V


	8. FINAL DAY PART 1

Iceyfire141:Hey guys, Soooooo sorry I've been a crappy updater. I'm trying to update at least once every two weeks.

yuuki: I'm scared

Iceyfire141: by the way i did not fail my project or my finals either! yippie

Zero: It's a miracle

Iceyfire141:Meanie

* * *

_**DAY #5 part one**_

**Zero's p.o.v**

I wish I knew why Yuuki was crying so much when she was sleeping last night. From crying she went to screaming. It's so weird for her.

_Get a hold of your self Kiryu_. _I swore to protect her, so here is my chance. Later I have to ask Kuran what he did. Something is wrong with Yuuki. He has something to do it. I just know it. When ever something bad happens he always knows what's going to happen, and why it happens._

_Yuuki 's behavior and sleeping patterns have also changed. I swear if the monster turned her into a vampire, oh he will get a huge beating. If possible no I would kill him...but then ummm...I think I'll try to live for now._

"I should go wake her up now." When I try to go into Yuuki 's room I find it locked. "Ugh". Don't tell me I have to kick the door down again. I tried the door knob again, and this time it opened up.

I walked in and her eyes looked like a blood thirsty red. She attacked me to the floor. These fangs are so sharp they could be called razor blades! _Damn you Kuran!_ M_y world destroyed, again. But this time permanently. My Yuuki __**My Yuuki is one of them now! what next dammit.**_

I never wanted to do this but I fight Yuuki until the Chairman walks in and puts a chain near Yuuki. She grabs for it and turns peaceful again. Her fangs shrink but they're still visible. Her eyes turn from crimson to their beautiful brown colors.

"Wtf just happened?" I ask

The Chairman sighs and says something that pisses me off the most then I have ever been since Yuuki almost got turned into what I am.

"I knew she would awaken soon, I just wasn't expecting this soon."

"THAT'S IT DAMMIT! My life has been toyed enough already. HOW COULD YOU NOT FUCKIN' TELL ME! You did this to me so that way my life would be destroyed again! ANSWER ME! DID YOU!" Kuran I HOPE YOUR READY FOR YOUR MURDERER TO COME."

Then Yuuki wakes up again. Oh great, just what I need. But her eyes are a deep red. But her fangs grow sharper and bigger again. And out of no where artemis is in her hand and turned into a scythe.

"OH COME ON GOD CAN'T I HAVE A DAMN BREAK!" Then some sunlight comes in through the window. Yuuki retreats to her bathroom. I run down to the moon dorm. DAMN IT! This gun isn't listen to me! COME ON BLOODY ROSE I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!

**Normal p.o.v**

"Uh...where's my bed? AND WHY AM I IN THE BATHROOM! screamed a certain little girl. Zero where are you? I'm sorry it was just instinct!"

"Yuuki, Yuuki are you there?" said the chairman. Please open up this door, I need to talk to you. Please.

"What happened to me? one minute I was sleeping, then Artemis was a scythe and now I'm in the bathroom. Is Zero okay? Where is oni-sama?" Yuuki said.

"Yuuki relax, you remember your family correct?" Asked the chairman. Yuuki just nodded. Before i say anything let's go into my office hwere no one can hear us."

As Yuuki and the chairman walked to the office a level e vampire broke threw the window. "Yuuki get back." But Yuuki instead walked in front of the chairman with her crismon eyes. nad Fangs bared.

"Get the hell away from my home bitch." Yuuki hissed.

As the level e attacked at yuuki, Yuuki's eyes gave one last glow and the vampire desinigrated. "Lets continue to the office then" yuuki said as she walked to the office ahead of the chairman.

"Sit down, Yuuki remember that terrible uncle of yours?" said the chair man waiting for a response. After a minute without a response he decided to continue.

"Well he is back. But he won't be here for another few months. The plan was for you, Zero and Kaname practice training for when he comes. Kaname is going to help you control your vampire powers and teach you to use them to your advantage while Zero shows you how to fight. After you are done training you must then go to the hunter association to call for help when the right time comes. Are you okay with that Yuuki?

**Yuuki's pov**

_I get to train with Zero! yippie! _I would love to train with Zero and oni-sama I say with a sugar sweet smile, but I don't think Zero would want to train me at all.

" Well he'l hav eto any ways wheter he wants to or not." the chairman said.

_I want to go home. and my real one at that. But what would be considered my real home now? I wish I never turned. My love for Oni-sama was a sister brother thing right? I don't know what to do. I have to train for a few months, go to an association that wants to murder my kind and even worse i have to train with soemoen that tried to kill me while i was still human. What to do what to do._

"Hey chairman is it okay if I go to my room to let the information sink in?" I asked. "Sure yuuki" He replied.

I walked out of his office and once I closed the door behind me I ran to go get Zero. He was going to do somethign really stupid and immpulsive, I just know. And also becuase I can hear gun shots followed by a "fuck you".

*_sigh_* _I just want to kill my damn uncle already._

" Let's see how much damage there is this time." I smirk

No surprise that both vampires are grabbing the others necks.

I jump up to the roof and get in between them before they attack each other. "Thank God you guys are vampires and not humans, otherwise I would have a huge gash on both sides of my stomach." I said. W_hich is actually true._

"Zero the chairman wants to talk to you." I look at him with my puppy dog eyes. I soooo have to thank Hanabusa for teaching me something useful for once.

"Whatever" He replied, while luckily letting go of oni-sama's neck. "I swear Kuran" Zero started but was interrupted by Kaname saying "Yeah I know I know now get the hell out of my sight level e."

"Oni-sama can I talk to you for a second. I want to ask you something about _him." _I said.

"Yuuki not here. Let's go to your room there's more privacy there." Kaname said.

"Sure" I replied.

-at Yuuki's room-

"What do you want to know first?" Oni-sama ask before I can say anything.

"Why is he after me?"

"That Yukki I do not know. You have to ask him yourself." He replies.

"Meanie."

"Yuuki not now, Anyways come with me I want to start your training. Your vampire powers will be a back up when you are not able to fight." He replied

Pouting I say "I can fight I am a vampire now right? OR is their somethign yo u are hiding?"

I hear him sigh. "Yukki let's just go start your training, _He _is going to be here soon. you were already attacked by one level E. but You can't take on 50 level E's at once though ."

* Me and oni-sama go to the a field about a mile from my dorm. WE train for what seems like all day, even though it was only 5 hours of training.

what happens in those five hours:

1- I find out what elements my powers are based on in general. (water, wind, and ice)

2- I learn oni-sama has his powers based on fire and water.

3- I practice controlling the wind, a lake

4-I learn how to run faster and fly using wind, and how to walk on water and lastly how to make any water i step on turn into ice when i choose.

5- I learn that Hanabusa is going to teach me how to control my ice better, Rima is going to teach me more about controling the water in the atmosphere and shiki to teach me how to do really cool things with my blood since I can use water based elements. :D

6- Too much information in my head and so I pass out.

* * *

Zero: yuuki wake up.

Iceyfire141: She's dead.

Zero: * strangles iceyfire141

Iceyfire:*cough...i was just joking...cough...even though...cough... technically she is dead...*is dying* Just let me finish the story okay. Then you can kill me.

Zero: Fine but i hope you finish it soon.

Iceyfire: Review before im dead. literally. some people take forever. *cough cough my friend from school cough cough.

Iceyfire: DONT KILL ME DIANA! It's just really true.


	9. FINAL DAY Part 2!

Icey: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in how long?

Zero: For about a month or two.

Icey: O_o Seriously, for that long?

Zero: yes.

Icey: Okay, um...oops. I meant to update a lot sooner. Sorry everyone! And I wanna give a big thanks to the person who helped me edit this story-_**YuukiLovesZero** _THANK YOU! And please review everyone! Especially you DIANA! (And I mean the one that I mentioned before. in the last chapter.)

* * *

Last day part 2

**Kaname's p.o.v**

"You fell asleep Yuuki," I sigh. _We made more progress than I thought we would have made in a month. I also noticed that Yuuki has better control with water than with her other two elements. I think we did enough power training for a while. Tomorrow __she will be able to rest and then practice combat training with her scythe and without it._

I pick Yuuki up from the ground and carry her to her room in the Chairman's house. _I wonder if Yuuki is going to be moved into the Moon Dorms now or be kept in the sun dorms like Zero was. I mean it would be good for Yuuki to be moved into the Moon Dorms, so she could practice her abilities, but then again, it would cause suspicion in the Sun Dorms._

Once I get to the Chairman's home, I walk to Yuuki's room and lay her down on the bed. I decide to close the shades so Yuuki can get more energy without the sun killing her.

Before I walk out of the house the Chairman asks to talk to me.

"You do know what is going to happen, correct?" He asks me.

"Yes, and I was also thinking of bringing _them_ back to life," I reply.

"Wait until after he dies. Otherwise, he is going to attack them instead of Yuuki and she will suffer more than we may know. She herself might get killed in the process," he replies.

_Why can't he just die Damn it? If only I harnessed some of Shizuka's power, he would be dead now. All this bullshit is happening because I couldn't kill him before. Now I can't go because I have to train Yuuki. For once I actually don't know what to do… I really don't._

"Kaname, come back down to earth," the chairman says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No that is all, you may go back to the Moon Dorms." He says.

"Thank you," I reply.

I get up to leave but then one more thought comes to my head. I turn back around to face him.

"Is it okay if Yuuki joins the night class?" I ask.

"I see no problem in it. I suppose some of the classes will do her good. I just hope that someone will be ready to tutor her because she has trouble focusing in class," he says with a smile on his face.

"Very well I will find someone to tutor her," I reply

"But on one condition" he says (A/N- Do we ever really get what we want without a condition?)

"She must sleep here in her room. You know how Ruka would react as well as the other day class students. Until Yuuki is permanently switched, she will continue going to some of her day classes while attending the more important night classes courses like the combat training. Understood?" The chairman says (I don't care if there isn't really a combat training class. Just go with it. PLEASE!)

"Very well" I say even though I was mad that Yuuki still had to sleep with the vampire hunter.

I walk back to the moon dorms trying to think of what to say to the night class. Hanabusa and Akatsu have to take care of Yuuki and help her train to get ready for the night class routine. Ruka and Rima can help her buy some more clothing for her, and I'll tell the teachers about Yuuki's little transfer and focusing issue.

~~Back with Yuuki (normal p.o.v)~~

"Yuuki, wake up"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Yuuki wake up now please."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

*sigh* _how was Yuri always do to wake her up?_

_Oh yeah now I remember what she did to wake her up._

"Hey Yuuki if you don't wake up, you'll miss you favorite breakfast!"

"WHAT! ZERO GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!" Yuuki screamed.

As the little brunette was searching for her day class uniform she looked out the window.

Oh haha Zero very funny.

"What did I do? Or a better question what do _you_ think I did this time?"

"Where is my day class uniform? What did you do to it? I'm serious," she says with a scowl, "I don't need the supplementary classes AGAIN!"

"I have no idea go ask the chairman."

The little brunette goes to the chairman demanding for her uniform back.

"Sorry Yuuki, but you are going to have to adapt to the night class routine."

"WHAT! There's no way I'm attending the night class. Not now. I promised Zero I was going to help him. But if I'm moved to the night class I can't. YOU PROMISED!" she says fighting back tears

"I'm sorry Yuuki but I'm doing this for your own safety. Do you not understand how much damager you take just by standing outside during the day time now?"

"Yes I do understand but can I at least attend some of the later day time classes. Like the last three...including lunch...?"

"We will decide later Yuuki. Right now I need you to change into this Night-class uniform to see if it fits. Classes start in twenty minutes."

"Humph." And with that the little vampire walks away.

-Back with Zero-

**Zero's pov**

_Now that Yuuki is going to be in the night class too it's going to be harder to do her job. Because not only does she have to catch up to them but she also has to take some of the daytime classes as well. Just great, everything was fine before. Now __they're __complicated again. Crap. I hope Yuuki is alright though. Maybe I should help her with the night class schedule. I should also tell her that I can help her with the homework. Or should I tell her afterwards. I mean she has to catch up with a bunch of monsters and unfortunately they can actually add 2+2. Well, here goes nothing._

_"_Hey Yuuki can I come in?"

"Sure"

I open the door and see her in the night-class uniform. _It actually somehow in a really weird way suits her...but her face looks so pale._

"Zero what are you looking at..."

"Um nothing I just wanted to tell you that your _other_ classes start in five minutes and that you should start getting to the gates. You're still a committee member."

"Okay"

"You okay Yuuki? Cause you sure don't look like it." Her face was whiter than snow. She looked like a ghost.

"Um yeah...I'm just really tired."

"Here I'll give you a piggy back. You got your books?"

"Yep." When she hops on I nearly collapse. _Yagara was right. I need to practice more. As light as Yuuki is, she can break my back if I do this too often._

I let go of Yuuki when we get to the gate where luckily none of the fangirls are there yet. When the fangirls do come they're screaming like the brainless idiots they are.

_I swear the intelligence of some of them are the same as a zombie_. When the gates open their screams only get louder.

"Yuuki, Yuuki are you alright?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Only just after she says that, she faints.

"YUUKI!"

Everyone shuts up and starts to gather around her.

I check her pulse first. Nothing. Then I put my ear over her heart to hear for a beat. Nothing.

"Oh no, no not now. Why now!" I scream.

"Someone go get the chairman!" I hear some one yell.

I start pumping her chest where her heart should be. Every few pumps I do mouth to mouth. After doing mouth to mouth five times I listen for her heart beat.

Nothing.

"Oh shit."

The chairman comes and carries Yuuki to the "infirmary."

Once we get to the infirmary, the chairman closes the door.

_Click._

I get up and run to the door and try to turn the doorknob. It's locked. OH FUCK.

Yuuki starts to get up. She looks nothing like the Yuuki I know. _Because that i__sn't her, stupid._

Her face is pale white and thin. Her cheeks are so drained you could see the bones on the side of her face. Her hair is a light brown now compared to her usual hair color, and her eyes are the same color as blood with a freshly cut wound. Her eyes are showing me so many feelings. Hunger, anger, self-hatred, pity and regret. Her whole body looks so thin almost like an anorexic.

I tried to pull my gun out, but my body wouldn't move to my will.

"Come on Zero you wouldn't shoot me now would you," Yuuki, no the monster says.

The voice reminded me of how Shizuka spoke on that day; like a child trying to seduce someone into causing a mass murder.

It made me sick, angry and scared.

_Yet somehow I can keep my calm when fighting fucking monsters from hell that just want blood and have lost all their sanity and will power to fight against the demon within them that had ripped out the human side of their mind...Wait why am I trying to describe myself...Maybe I will die. But instead of being a level E dying from Yuuki keeping her promise I'm going to die because Yuuki is a vampire draining me of all the blood I have left in my body. Whoop dee do._

"Yuuki why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Well lover boy, let me tell you something. My pathetic human mind wants your blood. So... I want to know why," the Bitch said.

_Wait why am I calling her a bitch?_

"I don't know why you're calling me a bitch, I'm just doing this out of curiosity."

"Your not Yuuki," I reply.

" You're right. I'm not that pathetic weak girl who can't confess to an asshole of a person who isn't even alive anymore." _Wait anymore? Kaname was never alive. At l__east not human wise._

"Then who are you?" I reply again. _I feel like a total retard._

"Oh don't worry I'll tell Yuuki to explain to you later. Now let me have some blood so this bitch can live. Besides I don't want to die yet. And you don't want the pathetic girl hiding inside and starving to death to die either now do you?"

I tried to move away but when I couldn't move. I looked at my feet and guess what. My feet were stuck to the ground. I couldn't move at all.

"Don't worry it won't hurt like it hurt her when it was your feeding time."

_Wa__it, did__ she say hurt?_" But Yuuki said it never hurt her!" I yelled.

"Sigh, you are easy to fool."

I tried to get away again so she couldn't bite me but before I knew it, the fangs that were protruding from her mouth pierced my skin and entered my neck.

I felt a slight pain, but after the pain went away pure pleasure entered my system. It felt like the same thing people claim to feel when they do drugs. I couldn't feel anything on my body expect my heart and the spot where the fangs are.

Finally after what felt like forever the fangs slid out of my neck. I felt my feet become unattached to the floor.

I turned around to look for Yuuki. Now she looked exactly like herself again.

I bent down and made Yuuki face me.

"Yuuki it's okay," I said. _I actually meant it too._

"No it isn't," she says.

"Yes it _is_ okay. You were hungry," I argue back.

"No! No it isn't Zero. That, that creature, monster or whatever you wanna call it was the real me! The one that craves for all that blood. What if I can't control it? I could seriously hurt someone Zero," she says as she started to cry.

"I wont let it!" I screamed back.

" You can't control that thing, me or my blood lust Zero. You should know that by experience that Blood lust isn't something that you can make go away," she said continuing to cry even harder.

"I know it is Yuuki but I will help you control it. Okay?"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" she screamed now.

"DAMNIT YUUKI I WILL HELP YOU CONTROL IT. I CAN'T LOOSE YOU OKAY!"

"OH WELL ZERO CAUSE MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE TO!" she screamed crying even harder now.

"Yuuki I love you okay. That's why I won't let that damn thing to try and control you," I said trying to keep my calm again. _Oh shit what did I just say._

"Wait what did you just say?" she asks starting to cool down now.

"Nothing. Ignore the last comment. Okay. I'm going to go do my homework. Bye Yuuki," I say.

I run to the door glad to find it unlocked, and turn to run to my room to see the chairman outside of the door.

"You weren't supposed to do that you know," he says.

"It just slipped okay? Now leave me alone," I say and then run to my room in the sun dorms. I need to take a break from home tonight.

**Yuuki's p.o.v**

"It just slipped okay! Now leave me alone!" I hear Zero shout.

_Did Zero really say what I think he did?_

_Yes you dimwit._

_I wonder why the Chairman said he wasn't supposed to confess that to me?_

_I d__on't know, now let's go to sleep. We both need the blood to digest._

"Yuuki go lie down okay?" the chairman said.

"How did you get in here?" I ask.

"Just go lay down okay?" he asks again.

"Okay" I reply.

"I'll tell Kaname to come check on you when his classes are done," he says as he leaves the room.

_What the hell is going on her__e?_

**Chairman's p.o.v**

I help Yuuki lay down on her bed and then go to my office.

_As I was walking to my office I notice how nice the sunset is today. There are hints of orange, purple and pink. (A/N- ki__nda like this=_. _)_

When I get to my office I grab some hot chocolate and start to file for Yuuki's transfer. Before I finish, Kaname comes in..

"Did it really happen? Did she really drink _his _blood?" He was so pissed I could see the gates of hell behind him.

"Yes it is." I sighed.

"Dammit," he muttered.

What else was I supposed to do?" I say.

…...

I look up only to see him gone.

_What am I going to do with them?_

_

* * *

_Icey: Soooooo, what do you guys think? And please review. And if you guys do review well, since the five days are up should I continue with what happens in this story or make it a separate story? I also accept Anonymous reviews so you don't need an account. I would appreciate it. And I'l let everyone know if i'm going to make a new story for what hapens later on. By the way I'm gonna change the title to Five Days Later. Well, thank you!

Yuuki: Well, I'm going to bed now. The sun's to bright.

Zero: Sooooooo, since the story is done. Well, kind of can I kill you now?

Icey: Oh shit. Wait I didn't change the story to complete so HA!

Zero: Oh come on... I even sharpened the knife to get through your thick head.

Icey: O_O I'm gonna run now. BYE! And please if you don't review at least, vote on my profile page to for the decision of more chapters or for a separate story!


	10. My decision

Okay everyone this is my decision. I'm going to make the next part of the story a separate story. The story is going to be called….True self.

The story is going to continue from where I left off here, the only diff. is that my ending is gonna be a little different but I will keep it a Zero and Yuuki story. Also I'm gonna make the next part of what happens a separate story since it wouldn't fit the title anymore. If you want me to send you a message of the link when I put up the first chapter for the story review to this and say so or pm me.

By the way, you guys should probably wait until September 5 before checking for the story. That way I cna settle into school.

And well, I still have to do my summer hw T_T. I would burn it to ashes if I could but it affect's my grade so yeah.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR!

~Iceyfire141~


End file.
